Dear Diary
by B the Bear
Summary: Booster Gold is bored, and so, as any good superhero would, he gets into what he isn't supposed to. BatFlash slashy themes, read at your own risk.


Author's note: This is my first ever fanfic, so reviews are highly appreciated, especially constructive criticism. Fic takes place just after/has spoilers for "Divided we fall", and has slashy/adult themes. Please read at your own risk. I own none of the characters portrayed in this fanfic, DC does. Batman should probably have something more like a journal than a diary, but the image of him writing in one is just too priceless to ignore. :p

Booster Gold was pacing.

"Skeets, I'm bored. So very bored."

"Would you like to play a game Sir? Games aren't boring! Or we could watch a movie or-"

"No, not that kind of bored. I want some action! I mean, they've had me stuck up here for over a week now, and they won't even let me help repair the watchtower! When are they going to get me out of this floating tin can and down there to do some good! To do _Anything_! Just because everything has been quiet since that battle with Luthor is no good reason to keep me stuck up here..."

"You're one hundred percent right, sir!"

"I mean, come on, just because there haven't been any bombings or natural disasters doesn't mean that there isn't someone, somewhere, who needs saving, am I right? They must be keeping back the good stuff for themselves."

"Of course, sir! I could scan the news or the Watchtower disaster feed for you, to check and-"

"Wait, Skeets, you're a super advanced robot, right?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Does that mean that you could, like, hack the watchtower computers? Get into secret files and stuff? Maybe they're hiding something really exciting, or something!"

"Of course sir! But is that really wise?"

"I don't see any problem with it."

The little golden robot sighed and got to work.

--

"Hmm... Nope. Nuh-uh."

Booster was listening intently as Skeets listed off some of the more important entries.

"Oooh, that one might go somewhere. 'Superman's Log'. Let's see today's entry..."

_I visited Ma and Pa on the farm today. There's a bit of an Indian summer going on down there so they were out enjoying the warm weather. Kinda odd for this time of the year..._

"Blah blah blah blah... Oh my god," He said as he read on "Reading this is even worse than the pacing was. Sometimes I forget where Big Blue was raised. Hmm... Next."

"Would you like to read some fascinating mission reports sir? I find them exhi-"

"Nope."

"Might I suggest the-"

"No."

"How about the-"

"No suggestions please, Skeets, I think I'll just look for myself."

He scrolled down the list.

"Boring."

More Scrolling.

"There must be something good in here!"

And then he found a hidden folder.

"Hmm... Deny me access will ya. Skeets, This has some pretty tough encryption. It must be big. Think you can crack it?"

"One moment sir. Whatever this is has very tight secu-"

"Whatever, Skeets."

The little golden bot spun around in frustration.

"Encryption successfully cracked, sir."

"Ohoho! What do we have here? The 'Batdiary'? That looks promising. Like I said, something exciting..."

Booster leaned in, and started with the most recent entries...

--

_Sunday_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am growing concerned about The Flash._

_Ever since the battle with the Luthor/Braniac entity, he's been becoming ever more the introvert. He rarely cracks jokes, he hasn't played a single prank, and he's been calling me "Batman" instead of "Bats." The change is disturbing. I also haven't seen him eat anything since the fight._

_Note to self - Treat him to a decent dinner. It can't be good for someone with a metabolism like his to go without eating._

_-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-_

_Tuesday  
Dear Diary,_

_I have observed The Flash for the last 48 hours, and he has neither eaten nor used his super speed in the slightest. This is becoming a problem. I have launched Operation "Feed Flash."_

_-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-_

_Wednesday  
Dear Diary,_

_Attempt No. 1: I brought Flash pizza, which he turned down. He's never done that before. I made a comment about how he hasn't been eating and he shrugged it off. When I attempted to confront him about it, he walked away. Since when does The Flash walk? - Failure._

_Attempt No. 2: I placed Oreos, his junk food of choice, in strategic locations around the watchtower. He pointedly ignored them, but they all managed to disappear anyway. I think he may have eaten them. - Success?  
Update: It was actually J'onn that ate them, curse it all. - Failure._

_Attempt No. 3: I contacted my private chefs around the world and had them fix anything and everything that I thought he might enjoy. When I locked Flash in a room with the food, he fell asleep without taking a single bite. We still have leftovers. - Failure._

_Note: This may require a more direct approach._

_-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-_

_Thursday  
Dear Diary,_

_I took Flash to the Manor and had Alfred give him a stern talking to. He has agreed to come over for a proper dinner tomorrow.  
We'll see how it goes._

_-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-_

_Friday  
Dear Diary,_

_Today has been highly eventful. Wally came over for dinner as promised, though he barely touched his food. After about half an hour of this behavior I finally managed to get him talking to me. The following is an excerpt from our evening. (Having a photographic memory can come in very handy.)_

_"Wally, what's going on, really?"_

_"...I"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Really?"_

_"I just can't, Bruce."_

_"Can't what?"_

_"Can't anything! I just..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"It was so perfect in there."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"The Speed Force, Bruce. Everything in there was just as fast as I was. I didn't have to slow down like I do out here, and it was so peaceful and happy, like birthdays and Christmas and all you can eat buffets all rolled into one. Even though I was only in there a couple of seconds out here, it felt like lifetimes. I could have stayed, I really could have. I wanted to, even, but then Shayera and... and..."_

_He started crying. It was the last thing I expected. I didn't know what to do._

_"Wally... I didn't know."_

_"I know Bruce."_

_I walked over to his seat and pulled him into a hug. Normally not my kind of thing, but Wally looked very troubled._

_"Bruce, thank you. It's nice having a friend to talk to about this."_

_I couldn't let him know that I wanted to do so much more than just hug him, than to be his distant friend. I couldn't take advantage of him when he was in need. I wouldn't._

_"Wally, you can talk to me about anything."_

_He was so close..._

_"I know Bruce."_

_He was so warm... but..._

_"And Bruce..."_

_He looked into my eyes._

_Oh, To hell with it. In one swift movement I leaned in and kissed him. It was quick and sweet, and when I pulled back he looked very surprised. I could have slapped myself. What had I done?_

_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, I wasn't thinking..."_

_"Bruce... just... shut up. Shut up and kiss me again. You actually beat me to the punch for once." Huh?_

_"Huh?"_

_Okay so __that__ was the last thing that I had been expecting._

_This time when we kissed, we kissed properly. It was fantastic. It was everything that I expected it to be. Wally's lips vibrated against mine. We stood locked together for a very, very long time._

_"Hmm... A BatKiss."_

_The night proceeded from there.  
- Success  
_

--

"...Or something."

"Well, I guess that qualifies as excitement sir?"

"Don't even go there Skeets."

--

EPILOGUE:

Booster Gold was pacing. The day was not going to end well, and he knew it.

"Batman always finds out about it when I do this sort of thing. It's his job. It's his mission in life. I am so screwed."

"Indeed, sir!"

"Calm down Booster, and be quiet Skeets. What's the worst thing that he could do to you? Wait, don't continue that thought. He'll hear you and come up with ideas..." A rapid knocking interrupted him.

He walked slowly, anxiously, over to the door, and opened it. The Flash was standing outside.

"Hi there Booster. Bats tells me you've been a naughty boy. So, uh, just keep this between us for now and we're cool, 'k?"

He'd had never been so relieved.

"O-Of course! My lips are sealed."

"Awesome, see you later! I hear they got Oreo ice cream in the mess hall! How fun does that sound?" And with a wink, he was gone.

When the door whooshed shut Booster sagged into the chair nearest it.

"Skeets please stop me from ever doing anything this stupid ever again."

"Of course sir! I will do my best to protect you from your impressive stu-"

"Skeets!"

"Sorry, sir."

When another knock sounded on the door Booster hauled himself up to answer it.

"Flash, hey, sorry abou- Ummm..." Batman stood in the doorway with his trademark BatGlare aimed at Booster.

"Uh-Oh!"

"I know where you live."


End file.
